Hug (song)
The first song in the single Hug. Lyrics |-|Korean= 하루만 니방에 침대가 되고싶어 oh baby 더 따스히 포근히 내품에 감싸안고 재우고싶어 아주작은 뒤척임도 너의 조그만 속삭임에 난 꿈속의 괴물도 이겨내 버릴텐데 내가 없는 너의 하루 어떻게 흘러가는건지 나를 얼마나 사랑하는지 난 너무나 궁금한데 너의 작은 서랍속에 일기장이 되고싶어 알수없는 너의 그 비밀도 내 맘속에 담아둘래 너 몰래 하루만 너의 고양이가 되고싶어 oh baby 니가 주는 맛있는 우유와 부드러운 니 품 안에서 움직이는 장난에도 너의 귀여운 입맞춤에 나도 몰래 질투를 느끼고 있었나봐 내마음이 이런거야 너밖엔 볼수없는거지 누구를 봐도 어디있어도 난 너만 바라보잖아 단 하루만 아주 친한 너의 애인이 되고싶어 너의 자랑도 때론 투정도 다 들을수 있을텐데 널 위해 in my heart in my soul 나의 그 사랑이란 아직 어색하지만 우 베이베 이세상 모든걸 너에게 주고싶어 꿈에서라도 내 마음이 이런거야 지켜볼수만 있어도 너무 감사해 많이 행복해 나 조금은 부족해도 언제까지 너의 곁에 연인으로 있고싶어 너를 내품에 가득 안은채 굳어버렸으면 싶어 영원히 |-|Romanization= haruman nibange chimdaega dwegosipeo oh baby deo ddaseuhi pogeunhi naepume gamssa-ango jaeugosipeo aju jageun dwicheogimdo neoui jogeuman soksagime nan ggumsogui gwemuldo igyeonae beoriltende naega eobtneun neoui haru eoddeohge heulloganeungeonji nareul eolmana saranghaneunji nan neomuna gunggeumhande neoui jageun seorabsoge ilgijangi dwego sipeo alsueobtneun neoui geu bimildo nae mamsoge damadullae neo mollae haruman neoui goyangiga dwegosipeo oh baby niga junun masitneun uyuwa budeureoun ni pum aneso umjigineun jangnanedo neoui gwiyeoun ibmatchume nado mollae jiltureul nukkigo isseotnabwa nae maeumi ireon geoya neobakken bol su eobtneungeoji nugureul bwado eodi isseodo nan neoman barabojanha dan haruman aju chinhan neoui aeini dwegosipeo neoui jarangdo ddaeron tujeongdo da deureulsu isseultende neol wihae in my heart in my soul naui geu sarangiran ajik eosaekhajiman u beibe isesang modeungeol neoege jugosipeo ggumeseorado nae maeumi ireongeoya jikyeobolsuman isseodo neomu gamsahae manhi haengbokhae na jogeumeun bujokhaedo eonjekkaji neoui gyeote yeonineuro itgosipeo neoreul naepume gadeuk aneunchae gudeobeoryeosseumyeon sipeo yeongwonhi |-|English= Just for one day I would like to be the bed in your room, oh baby I want to hold you in my chest more warmly I want to know you a little more through your smallest whispers I would even win against the monsters in your dreams For days of my life you aren’t in, how do I pass them by? I am so curious of how much you love me I want to become a page in the diary in your small drawer To fill my feelings with your unknown secrets Just for one day, I would like to be your kitten, oh baby While staying in your soft bosom, enjoying the delicious milk you give While I move around playing I must have unknowingly felt jealousy inside your cute kisses My feelings are like this, something you cannot see on the outside No matter who I look at or where I am, you are the only one I see Just for one day I want to be your close lover I would hear all your boastings and complaints for you In my heart, in my soul Although this love is still a bit clumsy, it is everything in the world, I want to give it to you, even if in my dreams My feelings are like this, and even if I can only watch I am so thankful, I am very happy, even if I come short a bit Until whenever by your side, I want to be stay your lover I want to freeze in time with you held against my chest forever Category:Hug Category:Songs Category:Korean Songs